


In Dulci Jublio, by Lorena  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A Christmas fairy tale with Quatre as a lonely glass ornament looking for kindred spirits. Inspired by the German carol of the same title, this is purely a whimsical piece.
Relationships: Quatre/Trowa
Kudos: 4





	In Dulci Jublio, by Lorena  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Length** : 0:29:00  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/In%20Dulci%20Jublio%2C%20by%20Lorena.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
